Blaise And Phillip : Soulmates?
by ilovebooks1111
Summary: Blaise meets Phillip in a library while on a mission for Circle Daybreak with James and Ash. Phillip sees Ash and James for the first time after leaving Poppy... Warning: You have to have read at least the first 3 books to read this. My first ever fanfic! Please Review! It'll help me improve!
1. Chapter 1

**Blaise and Phillip: Soulmates?**

They were staring. It was not very uncommon, and frankly, I like the attention. I'm the one and only Blaise Harman, witch (and you can also say bitch) extraordinaire and one of the few Harmans left in the world. (I'm talking about the Night World). I'm gorgeous, and I know it. All, and I mean _all_ guys want me.

Take now, for example. I was sitting in a library (yes, a _library_! Ugh…), waiting for James and Ash to finally turn up after they finish whatever the hell Thierry sent them to do. My job? I was to 'alert' them of any 'suspicious activity' in our meeting place. So far, there was no creepy person lurking around and I was _borrrreeedd. _It's really nowhere near as exciting as they show in movies.

So I was sitting here wearing just enough to make guys drool, but not so less as to attract attention (after all, I was supposed to be on a mission). Huh. Not that _that_ was working. Every single guy in the room were staring - no make that ogling - at me.

Well, except James and Ash now. They had just entered and were joking and laughing. Wait. Who's _that_? The librarian was not even _looking _at me! Hah. NOW he's looked up. But what…? He just glanced at me for a second! That's weird. Only, and i mean without exception Night People with soul mates do that! Now he's looking at Ash and James. Maybe he's gay? Yeah! That must be it. He's staring at _them_. Well, they _are_ good-looking, if you like boys.

Pity. He's _gorgeous. _Oh, his eyes! I could stare at them all day! I just couldn't stand my confusion. I had to go talk to him _now_. "Hey handsome!" I called out as I approached him. He turned and smiled. What a dazzling smile too! He looked like he was sizing me up. Huh. Maybe he's not gay after all. Pity he's human. I would've loved to date him without using him like all the others before.

We struck up a conversation which was verging on flirty, when suddenly, James and Ash approached us. The guy, Phillip as his name turned out to be (I liked it. The name totally suits him), looked up and gave them the same look as before. "Blaise" he said. "Can You do me a favor and pinch me?" I was shocked at this strange request but I couldn't deny those smoldering eyes of his.

"So I'm not dreaming" he continued. "You, Rasmussen, are really goofing around with Ash Redfern of all people." His voice turned hard and cold as he said _Ash Redfern._ What? How did he know them? Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Oooohh. If it isn't Phillip, my old friend!" said Ash. Phillip glared.

"Okay, okay. Not _old_ friend. Maybe _new_ friend then? I'm sorry for what I did to you and your sister before." Ash of course.

"I can't believe my ears. Are you sure you haven't got an imposter in his place, James?" said Phillip.

James laughed and said,"I said something along the same lines when he apologized to me. Ash, come on, story time again."

Ash took over,"Well, I fell in love with a human last summer"

Phillip just stared with an open mouth, doing the perfect impersonation of a gaping fish, but somehow managing to look sexy still. I was still confused, but let him digest the news before bombarding him with my questions. Then, when ash held out his hand to shake, Phillip took it and said,"I forgive you."

Then James looked at me and asked Phillip,"What are you doing with Blaise here?" "Well", he said,"I was siting over there, minding my own business when she came over and started flirting with me." He smirked and looked at me. "How do you know each other and how do you know we are not human?" I asked when I got my voice back. "Don't you recognize him? He's Poppy's twin brother." James very helpfully provided. Oh! Poppy! But that meant that he was not exactly human. Well, maybe I _can _date him after all.

Then, _finally,_ he dragged me outside and _kissed_ me. Oh my god! What was that? I think that's what everyone calls the 'pink haze' of the soulmate connection! Well, I couldn't pick a better guy myself. When we broke away, Phillip smirked knowingly and said," So, soulmates huh?" I nodded and said,"I couldn't be happier."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this little one-shot! please review! Cos this is my first ever fanfic! If you want me to add any chapters, you're welcome to give a few ideas. Constructive criticism appreciated.  
**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Really sorry it's not a chapter….**

**But please please review.**

**I know a few people have followed my story, but it's not enough.**

**I'll only add more to this story if 5 or more people review.**

**Besides, this is my first ever attempt, so tips will really really be appreciated….**


End file.
